catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Remain Seated
"Remain Seated" is the 5th episode in Season Three. Plot Dog plays with toys resembling Mr. Potato Head in a remote train set in the front lawn of the house. Cat felt bored and wanted action of some sort. Mervis and Dunglap appears and tells CatDog that the theme park Theme Park World Land had just opened a large roller coaster known as the Butt Buster: a coaster that goes 200 miles per hour and is 20 stories high with 16 large loops. CatDog receives free tickets from them after they argue who would give them the tickets first. Dog is excited for the coaster while Cat is afraid of going on the ride. The next scene has CatDog walking in Theme Park World Land towards the Butt Buster. Dog wants to ride while Cat does not. Cat wants to ride gentle rides and rode on them. The Greaser Dogs make fun of CatDog on a ride for babies. As the Greaser Dogs head to the coaster, Cat still wants to avoid the ride. The two watches a show known as Waters of the World, much to Dog's unenthusiastic attitude and he asks Cat to ride the Butt Buster. Cat resists but Dog runs towards the coaster. Cat grabs to a stall with Mr. Sunshine to have butter on a stick, but Dog is angry and tells Cat that he does not want to eat, ride baby rides, and watch water shows. Dog rushes to the coaster, having a long wait time. Cat wants to postpone but Dog found Mervis who tells him to take a shortcut via the employee entrance. CatDog made it to the loading area. They found themselves shorter than the height requirements but broke the meter. The Greasers arrive in the loading area with force. An incoming coaster appears and arrives with the passengers dizzy and their heads falling off. CatDog sits in the front with the Greasers sitting in the same train. Mervis tells Cat that the ride is safe but the tower he is standing collapses, breaking the coaster's safety switches. Mervis and Dunglap tries to apply seat belts over CatDog but they argue again for how to buckle them. Dog applies the belt but the buckles ripped off and the coaster began moving. The coaster ascends in a tunnel, towards the top where it will get kicked by a large swinging black boot. Cat wonders if the ride is over but he looks down from the ride's tremendous height, much to Cat screaming for his life. The boot kicks the coaster and it travels very fast in the track in curves. Dog and the Greasers enjoys the ride while Cat wants the ride to end. Cliff scares and teases Cat from behind. Mervis founds out that the coaster went too fast and attempts to stop the ride by pulling the emergency switch but Dunglap argues that it is his responsibility to pull the switch. The two fought until Dunglap accidentally broke the switch, preventing an emergency stop. While Cliff continues to bother Cat, the front right wheel of the coaster begins to fail and wear-out, causing so much friction between the coaster and rails that the tracks behind the coaster collapses. The debris from the coaster went down to the ground, almost hitting people. CatDog took out the front handle and grabbed onto a pillar to exit the moving coaster and grab its rear. The Greaser Dogs fall off from the coaster in a loop and fell towards to Dog's grasp. Cat was losing grasp of the coaster as his arms hit the wooden ties but he grabs on to the axles and moves forward and swings himself and everyone in front of the coaster and went back to the seats. The ride loses the right rail and the coaster fell to the station when the rest of the structure breaks down. Mervis appears out of the debris and tells the passengers that they should have remain seated. The coaster rolls off from one end of the track down to the waiting line. The Greasers appear and are unhappy about the ride. CatDog, ending up in a crater, has mixed feelings of the ride. Dog regrets riding the coaster, but an insane Cat wants to ride more coasters. Dunglap announces the opening of a new coaster ride called the "Brain Pulverizer", that can go up to 500 mph, over 100 loops and instance of brain removal. Cat runs off to the ride with Dog worried about it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3